heroes_of_order_and_chaos_originalfandomcom-20200213-history
Message Wall:Editing Pages (Guide)
Hello everyone! I am kr4m123 and I will be your guide on the dark and boring world of editing in source. Since the mobile version of wikia only allows editing to be done in source mode and many people aren't familiar with this language of code, this will be a guide to editing and creating pages in source. It is 10 times easier to edit pages in visual mode on a computer so I advise people to use the computer. Some of this guide I think is not possible in source mode, sorry :/ Hero Pages iDevice Editors You have to upload the images before adding them to a page. To do this, click on any hero from the main page under 'All Heroes' and click on 'Add Photo' which would be to the right. Then add the photos. From iOS, it deaults the name to 'image.jpg'. Change the name to the skill name/skin with a capital letter at the start but all lower case for the other words. I made a general template for a hero page editing from source. This was from the Doom Prophet page so tell me if it still has some of his stats on: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1isK426Cl6m0utI6vifRr5mDwwP0h0TTOeLmXx_gY0q4/edit?usp=sharing Computer Editors You have to copy the same source code from the above link and copy into the source mode when editing (should be in the top right, next to the visual tab) Because editing from the computer is so much easier, it also means you can add more stuff like infoboxes. A infobox is a box on the right hand side of the screen with a quick rundown of all the information on that hero/item. This is an example of one: As you can see, it automatically snaps to the right of the screen. This is what we want so it's fine. You should always put this at the very start of the page. Here is a photo guide on how to make a infobox: 1) Click on edit. (Pretty obvious but you have to start from somewhere :p) 2) Make sure you are in visual mode. 3) Navigate to the teplates tab and click on 'Add other templates' 4) Type in Template:infobox hero and click insert 5) Fill in the info! I will go through each field and what you have to type in. * * * * * * * * * * * *Title: Just type in assuming the name of the page is spelt correctly. *Image: Type in the name of the image. For example if I wanted the gambler image, I would type Gambler default skin.jpg *image width: Keep this at 300, yes this looks big but it means it's centered and means the stat bars can fit *image caption: Put the quote the hero says when you select them *Gender: Put in their gender, either it be male or female *Class: Put in their class, either it be support, mage, guardian or fighter *Current Meta: This refers to what is currently popular for that hero. Google this term if you are confused. *Damage: Put in their auto attack damage. Either it be Magical or Physical *Difficulty stat: This is their stat bars that show when you press the plus in the profile>heroes tab. If you don't know them, check the other wiki. If that doesn't say, a image that has a stat of 1 would have the dimensions of 21x14. A image that has a stat of 5 would have the dimensions of 105x14. The difficulty stat and the support stat are blue, physical stat purple, Magical yellow and resilience red. *Physical stat: Same as the difficulty stat description. *Magical stat: Same as the difficulty stat description. *Resilience stat: Same as the difficulty stat description. *Support stat: Same as the difficulty stat description. *Emblem price (put File:Credits icon.png after the price: Put in the cost the hero is in emblems and then put in File:Credits icon.png. (The part which says 'File:Credits icon.png' would usually have a [ [ (ignore the space between the two at the start(before it says File:) and a ] at the end (where is says .png)) *Rune price (put File:Rune icon.png after the price: Put in the cost of the hero in runes and then put in File:Rune icon.png. (The part which says 'File:Rune icon.png' would usually have a [ the space between the two ['s) at the start(before it says File:) and a ] at the end (where is says .png)) 6) Press ok and then you will have your infobox! It should look like a small green puzzle piece. Category:Guide